Electromechanical arcade games have become increasingly complex and sophisticated in recent years. Many newer games try to simulate real life and sports events. They also have become increasingly interactive, with the machinery and the human player cooperatively or competitively playing out a variable sequence of sporting events.
The present invention arose from a desire to simulate a baseball "squeeze play" within the physical limitations and confines of a typical arcade game environment.
A "squeeze play" in the game of baseball is a prearranged play wherein a runner at third base starts running for home plate as the ball is pitched. The batter attempts to bunt to give the runner time to score. The defensive fielding team in turn attempts to put the runner "out" by quickly catching the bunted ball and throwing it to the catcher at home plate before the runner reaches it. Its strategic use is most exciting to fans and usually crucial to the progress of the game, since a successful runner is credited with a "run" that directly adds to the score of the offensive team. Conversely, by successfully defeating a "squeeze play" at home plate, the defensive team averts the score.
The present arcade game has been designed to challenge the ability of a human player to rapidly catch and throw a ball accurately to a target under simulated squeeze play conditions. The human player tries to successfully throw at a target before a visible "runner" completes a path of movement along the game table in front of the player. These actions can be effectively coordinated with both visible and audible sound signals to simulate the crowd noises and player banter that typically take place during such events at an actual baseball game.